Yeti King
Bootleg Blangonga Overall Difficulty: Easy Recommended fighting strength: 1-2 Hunters Advised Weapons: Sword + Shield, Dual Blade, Longsword Skill set Flying Punch * * * ': This high damage Killmove is one of the strongest attacks Yeti King has. With a long and obvious windup, followed by a massive leap, Yeti King can easily cross half a zone with this attack. While it is powerful, it is also incredibly easy to dodge, and crates huge openings for large weapons to get in a free hit or two on his flanks. '''Snowball Throw * * ': This attack can actually be separated into two parts. The first part being the windup, where Yeti king digs his hands (paws?) into the snow and flings a giant snowball into the air that will land directly in front of him a second later. If the player is hit during this part, they take damage and are thrown high into the air. The second motion is the snowball landing, which deals moderate damage and applies the snowballed debuff for a few seconds, which greatly restricts movement and makes attacking impossible. This debuff can only be removed by either waiting for it to wear off or drinking a Snowman Elix. Snowball throw has a noticeable windup, but is not as long as Flying Punch or Snow Breath. If a hunter is in the right location when Yeti begins this attack, they can easily land multiple hits before Yeti King has a chance to retaliate. 'SnowBreath * * * * ': Yeti King's Super Kill-move, With a massive windup easily distinguished by Yeti Stomping his paws into the snow before spitting up a frozen mist that can break off huge amounts of health even at lower difficulties. On the flip side, the long windup and attack animation can allow for full combos from any weapon to be unleashed. The hit box for the breath is very narrow next to the mouth, so longsword and greatswords should be attacking the face or front legs while DS and SS focus on legs (NOT TORSO BETWEEN THE LEGS) 'Burrow * * ': An annoying move where Yeti King burrows underground for a few seconds before popping up near a Hunter. Those hit will take moderate damage. During the windup, Hunters should take the free time to sheath weapons and begin sprinting in a large circle, as to avoid getting hit when Yeti resurfaces. Hunters who don't sheath their weapon will almost always get hit, so don't get greedy when Yeti tries to burrow. '''Shout: Almost non existent windup, produces a scream that applies piercing howl effect on any Hunter caught inside the radius. While not exactly dangerous, it can interrupt potion consumption. Back-Hop * : A short distance hop-back, deals small damage to those hit, Yeti cannot jump to the sides, so keep that in mind when you see the small -hop windup to this move. Claw * : Yeti King claws the space in front of him. This move does little damage compared to his other attacks, and only causes a stumble, rather than a full knockdown like his other moves. Claymores charging don't have to worry about this move interrupting their charges as long as they aren't right in their faces. Drops *Yeti King Claw *Yeti King Fur *Yeti King Chine *Yeti King Thorn *Yeti King Tusk *Hunting Staff Written by Nekoklaws ---- Category:Erlani Category:Large Erlani